Bored Games
by The Sugar Plum Fairy
Summary: G/S.The team challenge each other with weird consequences- Warrick acts like a monkey and Sara gets way too competetive. R&R.


DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine and this is (hopefully!) just for entertainment reasons.  
  
Bored Games  
  
It was not a typical day for our favourite CSI team during their graveyard shift- they literally were bored stiff. After 3 years of murders, suicides and accidents all the bad guys had been put away and you could safely say Las Vegas was now the safest place to be, the only downside being the team had nothing to do. Grissom gazed around the room and caught sight of a cluedo set on the side ( why they would only notice it now and why if it had been there for ages it wasn't in the cupboard I just do not know!). Thinking anything was better than being bored stiff they set up the game. Grissom was Professer Plum, Sara was Miss Scarlet, Warrick was Colonel Mustard, Catherine was Mrs White and for some unknown reason Nick chose Mrs Peacock. Since they had been to busy to look at the game before now no-one knew how to play, so being the supervisor Grissom read the accompanying leaflet. 'You need to discover which room Dr. Black died in..' Sara, being the practical one interupted at this point, 'Well surely they would have known when they found the body which room it was!' 'Yeah- otherwise how would they know he was dead and there actually had been a murder, he could have just gone for a walk' added Catherine.  
  
'Maybe they received a letter in the post telling them that Dr Black had died but not in which room' added Nick helpfully.  
  
'But by the time he had posted the letter and it had arrived surely the body would have started decaying and so would have started to smell so they would have found the body' added Sara being the practical one again.  
  
'But if your host did not turn up for dinner surely you would have gone looking for him after several days, besides there are only 10 rooms in the house why didn't they just go and look when Dr Black did not turn up' pointed out Warrick, 'It would only take 5 minutes top'  
  
'The game' pointed our Grissom before continuing to read from the pamplet, 'Discover which of the weapon were used to kill him out of the selection of minatures..' Again the practical one burst in, 'well that is easy. Go to the crime lab and test them out and see which one makes an identical cut to the cut on the body- there are only 8 of them so it shouldn't take long'.  
  
'You've missed the point Sara, there is no body' added Warrick.  
  
'Besides since there is no body how do we know the person did not die from natural causes' said Catherine.  
  
'But how do they know there is actually a dead body?' added Nick stupidly, before answering his own question, 'Oh yeah, the letter in the post'.  
  
Ignoring Nick, Sara continued, 'Yeah but if they haven't found the body how do they know its definately one of these weapons- maybe the murder carried erm a erm pair of erm garden shears with them'  
  
'Surely someone would have noticed if you carried a huge pair of garden shears with you?' added Catherine.  
  
'Its a big house' said Sara determined to solve the murder.  
  
'No its not it only has 10 rooms!' argued Catherine.  
  
'Who carries a pair of garden shears around with them anyway?' said Warrick feeling rather confused. They all looked at a reddening Sara.  
  
'They're garden Sissors OK' she said, 'Just in case..'  
  
'Exactly, said Warrick triumphantly, they'd fit in a handbag and the murderer could whip them out kill the victim and then put them back in their bag'  
  
'The GAME' said Grissom again in disbelief- all these people had degrees and were arguing about a game suitable for 8 year olds. He continued to read, 'Finally find out who the murderer was..'  
  
'Check in everyones bags for a pair of garden sissors' yelled Nick.  
  
'But we still do not know if it was garden sissors, it could have been the candlestick or the rope' said Catherine.  
  
'Look for the weapon that is not here' added Sara cleverly, 'I mean you would not leave a blooded weapon with blood all over it at the scene of the crime would you?'  
  
'What if they cleaned it and put it back?' added Catherine determined to win at least one argument with Sara.  
  
'Just spray phenophylein on it- it'll show the blood' continued Sara.  
  
'But we do not have the weapons' added Warrick, 'Only these minatures'.  
  
'Then there can't have been a murder' said Nick stupidly, 'the rope is too short to do any damage, the gun doesn't even have a barrel and the knife could not cut a fly'.  
  
'It's not real' burst out Grissom wondering if the lack of work was driving his team crazy, 'Its not real!' He shook his head and started handing out the little people.  
  
'GRISSOM' screamed Nick, 'We have another case. The people have been abducted by aliens or kidnapped or something- all we have is plastic triangles with circles on the top!'  
  
'They're representing the people' Grissom explained.  
  
'Well no wonder we can not solve the case- we don't have any proper suspects- they're probably half way to Australia by now!'  
  
'Lets do something else' said Grissom who did not feel he could take any more of this. He searched around the room until he saw a cupboard he had never looked in before even though he had worked there for years. He reached in and found a Scrabble board (why they would have one in a crime lab I just don't know!). 'We're playing scrabble' he said trying to end the stupid discussion whilst wearing his 'you better do as I said because I'm your boss' look.  
  
Catherine went first. She'd always been bad with words. She looked at her letters. KLESHIO. What could she make out of those. She pondered for a few minutes.Embarrassed that she was taking so long she took a gamble. 'K-L-E-S-H-I-O, 65 points' she announced and after looking at their puzzled faces explained, 'Its a erm lap dancing move- i'll show you.' She undid her top button and started to shimmy just as Eckly (sorry not quite sure how you spell his name!) walked in. He looked at her winked and ran out. Everyone in the room went bright red and needless to say noone decided to challenge Catherine any more.  
  
Warrick looked at his letters. 'SHRAIMP' He hated board games. Why sit down when you can run about getting, hot, sweaty, smelly and plain exhausted? It made no sense to him. All the eyes were on him and suddenly he felt nervous. 'Erm.. SHRADIMP- 79 points. A kind of basket ball move' he explained, 'You run around acting like a erm.. he paused looking for inspiration before catching sight of a gorilla poster..monkey to distract players so you can score'. He knew none of them played so hopefully he could get away with it. 'Show us' dared Catherine. Warrick sighed and ran around the room acting like a monkey complete with monkey sounds, scratching his armpits and jumping around. Eckley walked in again hoping to see Catherine in a compromising position- he'd always had a thing for her-she was so fiery. The last thing he expected was to be hit smack bang across the face with a banana skin which Warrick had thrown whilst he was stuffing his face with a banana. They all stopped what they were doing to watch him peel the banana skin off his face. 'who threw this fruit at me?' he demanded. 'Actually the banana is not a fruit, its the worlds largest herb' added Nick helpfully. 'Right' said Eckley rather confused, 'I'll go wipe this fruit, I mean herb off my face' Seeing Eckley with fruit (rather herb) dribbling down his face had been so funny, Warricks entry was accepted.  
  
Sara looked at her letters. DYNALIC. If only there had been a M instead of an L she could have had dynamic. A grin came across her face. She was the only one with physics degree- they would never know. 'DYNALIC, 100 points- a type of dynamo used...she paused to think of words beginning with L.. in lollypop erm vans, yes lollypop vans. She smiled as Nick, Catherine and Warrick nodded in acceptance. She glanced at Grissom who was looking dubious. She was going to have to do it. She slid her foot up his leg and across his thigh. His face went a bright red and he nodded in agreement, 'Definately-a great word'. Sara's word had the seal of approval.  
  
Nick glanced at his letters again desperately trying to come up with a word from the letters DRAGONS. Even Einstein couldn't get a word from this he thought. Suddenly it clicked. How could he have been so stupid he thought to himself, 'DOGS-4points, mans best friend'  
  
Grissom went next. He looked at the jumbled up letters in front of him. ANATINO. Why were they looking at him like that? Was he supposed to be a genius or something? He hated being watched. 'ANATINO-100points' he said before adding convincingly, 'a member of the ant family who are commonly found a long way away from Las Vegas, which few people have seen and people do not like to talk about- feel free to check in my pocket (you'd need a hell of a pocket to fit this thing in!' encyclopedia of the USA's top 100 ants, arachnids and armadillos. The looked at the heavy book and just didn't care.  
  
Sara thought for a moment. 100 points. That put her and Grissom joint to win. She hated losing especially to Grissom. She looked at her letters. 'TWONENS'  
  
'NEWTONS' she spelt- 200points since it was double word score. 'Erm Sara its not your go' pointed out Warrick. She growled at him scaring Warrick, terrifying Nick and making Catherine feel relieved she wouldn't have to endure another turn. 'See if you can beat that bug boy' she snarled. She got like this in competetive games. He looked at her. He loved her when she got mad- her whole face lit up. He looked down at his letters. 'RWSEAIG'  
  
'EARWIGS' he spelt, 'Triple word score on 4th and 6 the letter, meaning 200 points. The others watched in fascination. When Sara got competetive you back off- What was Grissom doing- he was like a lamb to the slaughter!'  
  
'BATTERY- 76points'  
  
'HONEYBEE-76points'  
  
'THERMAL-81points'  
  
'SPIDERS-81points'  
  
Sara got madder and madder. Nick grabbed his gun for protection whilst Warrick headed for the doorway so he could make a quick getaway if needed and Catherine hid under the table.  
  
'MERCURY-101points'  
  
'SEASLUG-101points'  
  
'BEEP' went Grissoms pager indicating there was a case he needed to attent to. Sara was furious. She grabbed his pager and flung it out of the window. 'Sara' said Grissom, 'Its a case!' 'No Case. Play game' she said like an angry red indian. 'I can't think of a word' said Grissom winking at Catherine, Nick and Warrick, 'I guess that means you've won' At this Sara jumped up let off a scream and returned to normal, whilst Grissom left the room. She smiled sweetly and asked the bewildered Warrick, Nick and Catherine 'Anyone for a game?' 


End file.
